Heat Rampage
by Thorns
Summary: When Seras goes into heat, Alucard finds to his great amusement, himself the star of all her loving, sexual attention.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Heat Rampage.

Rating: NC 17

Summary: When Seras goes into heat, Alucard finds to his great amusement, himself the star of all her loving sexual attention.

Couple: AxS

Multi Part: Yes?

OHC: #15, 58, 82, 103, 191, 218, 234, 303, 319 & 349.

I hope I'm doing this right, if not... damn!

Anyhow, hope you enjoy!

* * *

'You can do this,' Seras thought, egging herself on. 'Just knock and tell him, no biggie.'

Closing her eyes she slowly started to raise her hand, 'I can do this, I can, I-..I-...I can't!' only to once again drop her hand to her side.

Taking a big breathe of air to tame her nerves, she raised her hand again to the door. 'I can do this, all I have to do is knock and tell him, simple, very simple. Okay NOT so simple.' she whimpered.

'Knock and say, knock and say, easy, knock, just knock!' she continued chanting to herself, taking another large breath of air and pulling her wrist back and finally knocking on the door.

"Come in," Alucard called from within the room.

Hesitantly Seras opened the door in front of her, giving her master a quick smile as she entered and closed the door behind her.

"Is something wrong, Police girl?" he enquired, tilting his head to the side slightly in question.

"I, uh... have this problem, Master." Seras replied to her Master, fidgeting with her hands behind her back.

"And the problem is?"

Giggling nervously she continued on, "I'm, well... this is so embarrassing! I um... well what you could say, hungry."

"What do you mean 'you're hungry'? If you wanted more blood you could have just asked Walter instead of bothering me," he drawled out slowly to her, frowning slightly.

Scrunching her face up at the thought of drinking blood she sighed, "Not that type of hungry, Master."

"Then what," Alucard questioned, "are you hungry for?"

"Well, you see for the last three or so weeks, I've..." Seras sentence trailed off as she looked up for the first time that evening at her Master face, eyes zeroing in on his lips, unconsciously licking her own when thoughts of ravishing his filled her mind.

"You've what, Police girl?" he asked, frowning at his fledging when a predatory look entered her eyes.

Mentally shaking herself from her previous thoughts, Seras gave another small giggle.

"Sorry, I'm having a bit of trouble focusing, Master." she apologized, cheeks reddening.

"Well, anyways, what I was saying is that the last couple weeks, I've been having this hunger, but it's not for blood, Master."

Sighing softly, her cheeks reddened even more. 'I'm never going to live this down, he's going to burst out laughing at me and get a bigger ego then he already has! Moreover, I'll look like a tomato for the rest of my undead life from embarrassment.

"It's... you. And I'm telling you because I feel like I'm going insane with want! I've tried to ignore it but it's only getting worse and I'm starting to feel like I'm going to burn up if I don't touch you soon!" she explained, tears beginning to pool in her eyes. "What's wrong with me, Master?"

When Alucard didn't say anything and just stared at her with a blank expression, she sighed.

"Master?"

"Go to your rooms, Seras Victoria; Now." Alucard ordered harshly, disappearing.

* * *

"Some help you were, Master," Seras muttered under her breath, sighing before turning around and leaving his chambers.

"What do you want?" Integra questioned Alucard when he suddenly appeared before her desk.

"You have to keep Seras Victoria in her chambers for a while."

Looking up from what she had been working on, she lent back in her chair, raising an eyebrow at her pet. "Why exactly are you asking me to do that, Alucard?" she questioned.

"Every few years, female vampires, go into heat. That's why, Master." Alucard said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Seras' in heat?" frowned Integra, picking a cigar out from the box on her desk and lighting it before looking back up towards him.

"Yes, she is."

"And how do you know this?" she questioned, taking a large puff on the cigar.

"Because she just told me she's going to burn up if she doesn't touch me soon," answered Alucard, chuckling slightly when his Master coughed the smoke she had just inhaled.

"How long will this last," Integra continued after she had finished coughing, glaring at her pet.

Shrugging his shoulders, he grinned. "Two months, perhaps even four. It's different for each time and vampire."

"Is there anything that will stop it?"

"If she becomes with child, other then that, nothing," Alucard replied, grin growing slyer.

"Fine, I will confine her to her chambers," Integra decided, giving her pet a sidelong glance. "And you, Alucard, will be watching her. If she becomes a problem, I will destroy her."

"Thank you, Master," grinned Alucard as he made his way towards the office's doors.

"Why do I have the feeling, your going to enjoy this?" Integra called to the vampire as he opened the door, putting out her cigar.

"Because it will be of much amusement to watch Seras Victoria try to control herself." chuckled Alucard, walking out of the office.

* * *

Hope you all liked! :)

Tas.

--- Chookee! Cluck, cluck, cluck ---


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Heat Rampage.

Rating: NC 17

Summary: When Seras goes into heat, Alucard finds to his great amusement, himself the star of all her loving sexual attention.

Couple: AxS

Multi Part: Yes?

OHC: #15, 58, 82, 103, 191, 218, 234, 303, 319 & 349. And forgot #500!

Well, I was thinking about finishing my niece's b-day present...but thought... cannot be bothered getting covered in glue, so I'll just do another chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Should of never had said anything!" Seras angrily grumbled to herself under her breath.

She'd been locked inside her chambers now for over four hours, and she wanted to know why exactly!

After she had left her masters rooms and returned to hers, Sir Integra had came in saying for the next month or so she wasn't aloud to even leave her room unless with Alucard, her Master.

And to make things worse all the other woman had done when she had asked why, well more shrieked, was give her a funny look then leave locking the door behind her!

"Damn Master, damn Integra, damn everything to hell!" she this time screamed to the silent night air around her.

"It sounds like your mouth needs to be washed out with soap, Police girl." Alucard chuckled at his fledging, materializing in front of her.

"You," Seras growled at him, taking a step towards him and poking him in the chest hard with an accusing finger.

"You're the reason why I'm going to be stuck in here for god knows how long, what have you said to have her lock me in here for, Master." She finished with a his, giving him a hard jab.

Alucard grinned at his fledging while grabbing the finger jabbing at him. "You see, little one,' he began, "the description of what you told me earlier, is that of a female vampire in heat." he finished, grin becoming slyer when her eyes widened and mouth dropped open.

"I'm in heat?" she squeaked at her Master before giving a loud groan of defeat, "why me, why doesn't every wrong and bad always seem to happen to me."

"Oh don't worry Police girl, it won't be THAT bad." Alucard chuckled, 'Not to me at least.'

"Really?" the blonde vampire asked, eyes lighting up with hope that was only to be squished by her Master's next comment.

"Nope, it will be amusing though." he said, throwing his head back and laughing darkly at the young girl.

Sniffling slightly at her Master's cruelness, "How exactly is me being in heat going to be 'amusing' Master? You're always so mean to me!" she pouted.

"Watching you beg, of course, among other things." He answered smoothly, eyes gleaming at her.

Growling at the spiteful man in front of her, "I'll never beg!" she bit out harshly, giving him a hard shove with her hands.

Grabbing her hands with his, he pulled her close to him, smirking at her. "Say that later, Police girl."

She frowned darkly at him before replacing it with an evil smirk of her own, pulling her hands from his warm ones.

"Are you sure, Master?" she questioned with a sugar sweet voice, stepping as close as she could to her master, fingering the material of his shirt with her finger, now looking up at him from beneath her lashes.

A frown crossed Alucard face for a brief moment because of his fledgling's sudden changing moods before continuing to smirk down darkly at her. 'Two can play this game.'

"Yes, I'm very sure." He counted, running his hands down along her arms and over her waist to her buttocks, pinching one of her cheeks, make her jump back, mouth a gaped and face flaming a bright red.

"Master!" Seras shrieked loudly, "did you just pinch my butt?" she asked in disbelief of her Masters rude behavior. 'Arrogant bastard, teasing me, I'll show him, sneak up on him one time while he sleeps with a sharp pair of scissors and SNIP!' giggling slightly of the vision of him weeping over the loss of his little playmate.

"You wouldn't dare." Alucard growled at her, noticing her line of thought, earning a louder giggle from his fledging.

"Besides Police girl," he smirked. "You'd miss it too much."

"Hah! What makes you think that, Master?" Seras laughed.

Walking closer to her and leaning down so his face was right in front of hers, making her laughter die an immediate death, his grin broadened even more.

"You'll just have to see then, yes?" he whispered to her, his soft breathe floating across her face before pulling back and vanishing, a echoing chuckle in his wake.

"Bastard." she growled at where he had just disappeared. 'Like I want to get into his pants, anyway!' Seras pouted. 'Okay maybe a little curious... maybe a little more then curious...,' she thought, remembering the feel of his hard chest under her finger. 'But that not the point!'

Slapping her head when her train off thought started to drift again to the dark side, she grumbled under her breath, making her way to her bathroom for a shower.

After having her long relaxing shower, she made her way towards her coffin-bed, sighing one last time at the happenings of the day, while climbing under her cozy blankets.

"Why is it," she whined while her coffin-bed started to sink down into the ground. "That I have to go into heat, and my Master, has to be so damn evilly gleeful about it."

"I never get to have any fun," she muttered before letting sleep take over her completely.

* * *

Hope you liked.

Tas!

--- Chookee! Cluck, cluck, cluck! ---


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything towards the anime Hellsing.

--

I am so-o-o-o B-O-R-E-D… and sick as a dog with the flu.

So anyhow, enjoy. Bon a petit, chomp, chomp!

…

Heat.

She felt like she was on fire, inflamed from within to such a degree that it felt almost as if the very blood that resided in her body was lava.

Seras eye's fluttered open and shut as she stayed in a comatose state between wakeful and slumber. Her bed clothes as well as any material that had contact with her with damp with her sweat.

Whimpering aloud at the pain she turned onto her side, curling up into a tight ball hoping the burning sensation running throughout her body would leave, it hurt so badly. Her heavy breathing was the only thing filling the silence in her coffin-bed besides her occasional whimpers of agony. Pain, so much of it that she could barely deal with it, let only concentrate beyond the basics. The heat running threw her body was only getting worse. Biting her lip, she drew blood as an especially searing blaze of heat struck her, only to bite down harder as only stronger wave hit her and she tried to keep within the screams which desired desperately to be released.

So consumed with the burning pain her body was going threw she didn't sense the intrusion of a another being inside her coffin only slightly aware when a large clawed hand fisted within her hair, tilting her head back before a cooled substance dripped over her mouth, a few drops missing and sliding down the sides of her mouth as if blooded tears.

As the liquid hit the back of her throat, Seras eyes snapped wide open, hands greedily snatching out at the being beside herself hand that was holding what she wanted desperately. Pulling the bag and hand with it harshly to her face, she latched her mouth onto the bag, digging her sharp canines into it before savagely drinking the liquid it held in large gulps, choking once or twice when she tried to take to big amount so quickly causing some to spill out between her lips, flowing down the side of her face and dripping a few drops upon her sheets.

So absorbed in the pleasure her feeding brought on she missed the dark laughter of the being beside her at hurried actions.

Once the there was no more fluid that could be drunken anymore, she released her death grip upon it. Her eyes glazed over, still lost in the rapture the substance had caused, completely overruling the searing heat that had been flowing within her body only minutes before.

Dimly she felt her head being turned to the side by the hand still clutching her hair, sighing softly when she felt something soft and wet cleaning up the trails of blood that had seeped out. By the time whatever had been cleaning the right side of her face moved onto the left, Seras had become slightly more aware of her surroundings.

Her eyes blinked rapidly as she tried to focus clearer as she heard the familiar sinister chuckles of her master. Seras took a sharp intake of breath when she felt what she now knew to be her master's tongue move from the side of her face to her lips. Drawing in a shuddering breath of air when she felt his tongue leisurely slither across her bottom lip, licking the lingering blood off before suckling upon the flesh, withdrawing blood from the tiny holes she had created with her fangs whilst holding back her screams of suffering.

Sera's jumped slightly, startled when he suddenly pierced her soft lip with his fangs before releasing it from between his lips and sliding his tongue against the tender flesh before covering her lips completely with his own.

Confusion was only slightly touching the surface of what she felt right now. It felt as if her emotions had been hit with a semi-truck and were splattered around everywhere in complete and utter disorder. Hearing her master's impatient growl when she made no move to respond brought a fresh wave of terror along with a rush of the heat she had experienced before, spurring her on to tensely respond back to his ministrations.

At first she found the whole experience awkward, having little to none kissing experience besides the quick peck or two that had happened in her younger days before she had given her full dedication to her training in the force. After a few moments, her confidence heightened as she began to get used to the rubbing and suckling against her lips, goading her into becoming more bolder with her reactions and nipping in return.

Seras eyes lazily drooped. This was… different, to say the least. Her master was acting very, very strange, he was being almost gentle… patient. Gentle was something that didn't exactly mix with her master's personality. Cruel, sinister, rude; those explanative words were the basics of his personality, not gentle; not towards her or anyone or thing she'd met so far at least.

When he pried her lips apart and slid his tongue painfully slow against her own, her body shudder as the burning heat returned, unlike before though, the waves of heat rolling threw her body left a pleasurable ting zinging threw her nerve endings, centring at her core, causing what could only be called a bittersweet pleasurable throbbing to occur with every stroke of his tongue against hers intensify the sensations recking havoc on her senses.

She had to blink a few times to clear the fog that had taken over her mind when the touch of his lips upon hers disappeared, moving down her chin to the point where it met the beginning of her neck, gently scraping his fangs down along her pulse at first before repeating the action harsher, causing two red welts to form and a thin of her blood to surfacing which Alucard slowly slid his tongue over, a deep rumbling growl like laugh spewing forth from within his chest mockingly as she whimpered at the ministration.

She gasped for breath when he repeated scraping his fangs along her pulse again, deeper this time only to release a long shuddering outtake of air from her lungs as he almost lovingly licking away the drawn blood, caressing the incisions as he went.

So enthralled by the swirling heat now raging threw her being she didn't notice at first that her master's tongue and fang had disappeared from her neck. It was only when the cool air touched her damp skin that she opened her eyes, panting heavily while she quickly looked around for her would be master.

Seras laid back slowly once understanding he had left and that only she resided now in the coffin-bed. Her eyes stared unseeingly at the ceiling of the bed as she struggled to calm the burning hum still lacing its way threw her body. She took a deep calming breath; her mind racing threw all that had occurred from the pained searing heat to the bittersweet heat lingering in her body from her master's uncharacteristic actions towards her. Bringing her hand to her mouth, she traced her bottom lip in remembrance, feeling the puffiness left from his attention before shifting her fingers along her skin, gently touching the upraised flesh on her neck, eyes glazing over as the touch of her fingers brought a fresh wave of heat to throb threw her again before quickly removing her hand as if burnt.

Shaking her head from side to side, she turned back onto her side once more, pressing her face against the cushiony material of her pillow, squeezing her eyes closed to block out what had happened, pushing it all away as if into a box and locking it, deciding to try and make more sense of it when she awoke at nightfall. Sighing one last time she let the tiredness finally catch up, her breathing evening out as it dragged her down into the pitch black silence of sleep, unaware of the malicious gaze from the softly glowing red eyes just behind her.

…

Like? Yes, no?

Take care,

Thorns.


End file.
